


The Soldier And The Scientist II: First Date

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [2]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coke, Fluff, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Night, Popcorn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is restless after recent events.  Steve shows up and makes things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier And The Scientist II: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Yes, for _The Avengers (2012)._  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 12, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 24, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1191  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: It’s been awhile since I’ve written Steve/Tony but _The Avengers_ movie jump-started my love for this pairing! Enjoy! :)  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_Sometimes  
The simplest things  
Are best._

  


**Sarah Jean O’Reilly  
** "Yellow Roses"  
1963 C.E. 

Tony rubbed his face. He was damned tired. Saving the world was exhausting business.

He still felt beaten up. Despite the armor taking the brunt of the blows, his body was still bruised. He was living on black coffee and dearly craved a drink and a cigarette. Drinking for him was dicey business and he’d given up smoking after Afghanistan. Why tax his arteries more than necessary now? Still, he wanted a smoke.

_I’d ask Cap if he had a pack of Lucky Strikes in that costume of his but the Boy Scout probably doesn’t smoke._

Captain America in the flesh certainly lived up to his image: squeaky-clean, all-American boy with blue eyes, blond hair, square jaw and broad shoulders with a six-pack the envy of most men.

_Oh, boy, just rein in there, Anthony. He’s as gorgeous as a ‘40s movie star but somehow I doubt that Captain America wants to get into bed with another guy. He probably has a girl he’s mourning who’s either long gone or a great-grandmother by now._

Tony went into the living room, careful to keep his sneakers on. He’d have to get rid of the carpet otherwise he’d be picking glass out of it for years. He headed over to the bar and stared at the decanter of brandy within easy reach. He reached out and his hand shook, watching the light playing in the amber liquid. 

_Thor would call it Nectar of the Gods. Man, I’m glad I was an only child. Imagine having a brother like Loki?_

Tony dropped his hand. He needed a distraction. The workmen repairing the Tower were gone for the day and his fellow Avengers weren’t moving in until tomorrow. He went to the kitchen, absently running his hand on his jeans as he observed the meager contents of the refrigerator. He would have to get this stocked, especially whenever Thor was in residence. Dr. Selvig had warned him about the Asgardian’s gargantuan appetite.

_Probably eats a whole roast suckling pig for lunch._

He shut the door and took out a bag of popcorn from one of the cabinets instead and put it in the microwave. Opening the refrigerator again, he grabbed a can of Coke and popped the lid. Details like stocking the fridge was Pepper’s purview.

He drank the Coke and drained it, getting another can. The thought of Pepper was a little too painful right now. He took out the bag of popcorn when the microwave shut off and dumped it in a bowl.

He went to the theater, calling up a special set of films. He slowly ate the popcorn and drank the Coke while watching the flickering old black-and-white films starring Captain America in _Movietone_ reels promoting war bonds and cheesy serials. The star-spangled icon of America was steadfastly earnest as he made his pitch for the war effort. There were shots of his father with Cap, and then the films turned less glossy. A few were even in color, showing Captain America and the Howling Commandos, but the grainy black-and-white films showed the stark terror and weariness of war as Cap and his boys trudged through France and Germany. His eyes lingered on a dark-haired young man who always seemed to be at Steve’s side. 

He realized that he’d substituted ‘Steve’ for ‘Captain America’ and munched more loudly on his popcorn. The mini-reactor in his chest cast his face in blue shadow as he watched the real-life hero on the screen.

The final clip ended with an unutterably weary Captain America standing at the edge of the Argonne Forest, snow dusted on the trees and piled high on the ground, the drifts several feet high.

_Worst European winter in living memory, they said._

The Battle of the Bulge was the largest land battle ever fought by American forces, with untold numbers of casualties, missing men, and POWs murdered by the S.S. at Malmedy.

Tony stared at the film as he froze it.

_Huh, frozen, just like Steve._

Yeah, the pretty Boy Scout had his attention.

_Just a pity he’d probably punch me in the nose for suggesting something like a relationship._

He doubted that a man of the ‘40s would be keen to lock lips with another man, especially a straight arrow like Steve. Then again, just because gays had to stay tightly in the closet didn’t mean that they hadn’t existed back then.

_Wouldn’t that be a kick in the head if Captain America was gay?_

It was certainly an intriguing thought. Tony began to think of ways to gauge Steve’s interest. He had to be _sure._ He didn’t want to mess this up like he had messed it up with Pepper.

JARVIS spoke. _“Captain America at the door, sir.”_

“Let him in.” Tony carried the empty bowl and can and went to the kitchen, depositing the bowl in the dishwasher and the can in the recycle bin. He went to the living room just as Steve arrived.

“Hey, Cap, what can I do for you?” Tony tried not to notice how nicely Steve’s jeans fit or how the powder-blue T-shirt showed off his impressive muscles. Too bad he was wearing a windbreaker. Those sexy biceps were covered. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Tony, but I just wanted to drop off this portfolio in my quarters.”

“Your _room_ , Steve. This isn’t the barracks at Camp LeHigh.”

Steve smiled. “I know. Old habits and all.”

“No problem. Can I see your portfolio?”

“Sure.” Steve placed it on the couch and Tony picked it up, pleased that Steve had learned so quickly his “Don’t hand me things” rule. He flipped through the portfolio, seeing street scenes of New York and sketches of their fellow Avengers.

“These are really good.”

“Thanks. Once I have enough sketches ready I’ll be able to do some free-lance work.”

“You’re getting paid by S.H.I.E.L.D., you know.” 

“I know.”

“But it beats twenty-one bucks a month Army pay.”

Steve smiled. “Believe it or not, after a decade of Depression, that wasn’t a bad wage.”

“Hmm. Well, here’s your key card, and your retina and handprint are scanned into JARVIS. You can come and go as you please.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve laughed as he accepted the card. “I feel like I should click the heels of my ruby slippers and say, ‘I’m home.’”

Tony grinned, remembering Steve’s delight at getting the flying monkeys reference at their meeting not so long ago aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Steve took his portfolio to his room.

That gave Tony an idea. He raced to the kitchen and by the time Steve returned, had a large, warm bowl of popcorn and two frosty cans of Coke in his hands. 

“How about we ride the wind and visit the Land of Oz?”

Steve’s smile was incandescent. “Does the house still land on the Wicked Witch of the West?”

Tony leaned forward conspiratorially. “It’s the Hulk landing on Loki.”

Steve laughed and took one of the cans as he followed Tony to the movie theater.

 _Not bad for a first date_ , Tony thought in satisfaction.


End file.
